Interesting Love Story
by guixiannim
Summary: sebuah kisah yeoja tomboy, brandalan, bermuka 2 /?/ yang akhirnya berubah hanya karena seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Yesung. \ "Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dengan belanjaanmu..? kau seperti orang gila.." \ "Berhenti mengataiku namja pabbo..!" \ "Aku yeoja.." \ "MWO..? (KyuSung / TG GS / YURI.)
1. Meet You

Interesting Love Story

Genre : Entahlah

Rate : T

Warning : TG..! KyuSung YURI..! Kyuhyun Yeoja..!

Don't like don't like.. Bash ? Kepala melayang..!

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Yesung

Choi Ryeowook

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Heechul

Choi Siwon

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Summary : sebuah kisah yeoja tomboy, brandalan, egois, bermuka 2 /?/ yang akhirnya berubah hanya karena seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Yesung.

Hai hai... #Lambaiin tangan xD  
gui balik nih, membawa FF yang aneh bin ajaib lagi..  
di sini kyu jadi yeoja ya.. bagi yang ga suka ato yang udah mual-mual denger kyu jadi yeoja mending ga usah baca dari pada akhirnya bash.. :D  
Sebenernya sih gui nulisnya juga mau muntah /?/ tapi gimana lagi, itu juga kan daddy gui #PelukDad. jadi mau gimanapun keadaan dia, gui harus terima apa adanya. mau dia jadi yeoja mau dia manja mau dia jelek, jerawatan DKK.  
pokoknya daddy tetep bikin muntah di mata gui #plakk /Abaikan/  
yaudah yang mau baca happy reading aja ^^

Happy Reading..

"Choi yesung..! Cepat pergi ke minimarket..! Apa kau tak mau makan malam..?" teriak sang umma dari arah dapur, sedangkan yeoja yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Yaa..! Unnie..! Kau mau umma marah huh..?" dengus sang adik yang tak kalah cantik dari yeoja itu.

"Aisshh baiklah.." dengan terpaksa yesung melangkahkan kakinya menjahui ruang keluarga dan mengarah ke dapur.

"Apa yang harus ku beli umma..?" tanya yeoja itu malas.

"Bersikaplah rajin sedikit..! Kau ini..!" Omel sang umma memukul pelan kepala anak sulungnya.

"Yaa...~ Umma...~" rengek yesung dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tak mempan, cepat pergi ke minimarket, umma sudah tuliskan belanjaannya.." kata sang umma sambil memberikan selembar kertas dan beberapa lembar uang.

"Arraseo.." kata yesung dengan muka masamnya lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aisshh bukankah ini sangat banyak huh..? Umma memang benar-benar tega.." dari awal dia menapakan kakinya di luar rumahnya, yeoja itu sudah menggerutu tak jelas. Dan sekarang, di saat dia mengantri di kasir, dia hanya menatap kesal apa yang ada di keranjang belanjanya.

"AAAAAA...! ini berat..! Umma... Apa kau membenciku...? Kenapa menyiksaku..?" Jerit yesung menghentakan kakinya saat keluar dari minimarket, langsung saja dia menaruh kantong belanjaannya di kursi jalan.

"Apa kau bisa jalan sendiri huh..? Kau berat tau..? Dan kau ingin aku membawamu sampai rumah..? Berjalan kaki..? Ohh andwae..!" sinis yesung melirik kantong belanjaan itu seolah-olah kantong itu hidup, orang sekeliling yesung hanya bisa menatap yeoja itu aneh, tapi pada dasarnya memang yesunglah yang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dengan belanjaanmu..? kau seperti orang gila.." kata seorang yeoja ahh anni namja, ahh entahlah belum di ketahui jenisnya #plakk

"Hyaa..! Dan kau membuatku kesal..!" Pekik yesung yang tiba-tiba berdiri menatap tajam seseorang di depannya, membuat orang itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau seperti yeoja bodoh..! Cepatlah pulang..! Orang di sini semakin menatapmu aneh..!"

"Berhenti mengataiku namja pabbo..!" Teriak yesung memukul kepala namja itu.

"Yaakk aisshh appo..!" ringis namja itu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku tak peduli..! Dan kau jangan pernah berani mengataiku lagi..!"

"Aisshh aneh.."

"Yaaakk..!" ~Plakk~  
"AWWW Yakkk appo..!" pekik namja itu memelototi yesung.  
"MWOYA..? Kau kira aku takut..?"

"Aku bisa saja memperkosamu sekarang..!" Kata namja itu horor.

"Kyaaaa... UMMAA...!" jerit yesung yang langsung berlari meninggalkan namja itu, dan oh jangan lupakan kantong belanjaannya.

"Aisshh dasar, yeoja jaman sekarang tak ada yang waras.." Dengus orang itu yang langsung mengambil kantong belanjaan yesung dan berjalan mengikuti yesung yang berlari sedikit pelan.

"Yaaa..! Aghasi..!" teriak namja itu tapi yesung terus saja berlari.

"Aisshh anak itu..!" tanpa pikir panjang namja itu berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan yesung.

"KYAAAA...!" ~Plakk Plakk plakk..~  
"AWW... HYAA APPO..!"

"Kalau kau berani memperkosa ku..! Akan ku jamin appa akan membunuhmu..! Dasar namja pabbo..! Cabul..! Me..Ehmpt.."  
"Tadi aku hanya bercanda..! Jangan berteriak, kau membuat semua orang menatap kita.." kata namja itu membungkam mulut yesung.

"Ini.. aku hanya mau mengembalikan belanjaanmu.." kata namja itu menyerahkan kantong yang dia bawa.

"Eh.. Gomawo.." Kata yesung tersenyum kaku.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." kata namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Choi yesung.. Mianhae sudah memukulimu.." Kata yesung cengengesan.

"Ne.. dan yakk aku bukan namja..!" teriak namja itu tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Aku yeoja.."

"MWO..?"

"Aisshhh nonna bisakah kau tak berteriak..?" dengus kyuhyun kesal.

"Tunggu dulu.. Kau..? Yeoja..?" tanya yesung tidak sopan yang langsung memutar kepala kyuhyun kekiri dan kekanan, lalu memutar tubuh kyuhyun se enak jidatnya.

"Kau sama sekali tak terlihat seperti yeoja.. Bahkan, tubuhmu sangat lurus tak ada lekukan seperti yeoja.." kata yesung polos.

"YAAA..! Tapi aku yeoja..!" teriak kyuhyun kesal.

"Arraso..!"

"Eh.. kyuhyun-ssi.. bisa bantu aku membawa belanjaannya..? Gomawo.." kata yesung seenaknya dan langsung menyodorkan belanjaannya di depan kyuhyun tanpa persetujuan.

"Kau memaksa ku..? Aisshh"

"Anniya.. Di mana rumahmu..? Aku harap rumah kita searah.." kata yesung seenaknya.

"Saphire blue.." dengus kyuhyun kesal.

"Jinjayo..? Sama denganku,, itu berarti bawakan belanjaanku sampai rumah.." kata yesung cengar cengir.

"Isshh seenaknya saja..."

"Kyuhyun-ssi... Apa kau benar-benar yeoja..?"

"YAA..!"  
"Arra.. mianhae.."

"Isshh, jangan memanggilku kyuhyun-ssi, bukankah dari tadi kau sudah memukuli dan meneriaki ku..? Panggil kyuhyun saja..!"

"Ne,, aku baru saja ingin melakukannya.." jawab yesung enteng membuat kyuhyun sweetdrop ria.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Eotokhae..? bukankah ini aneh dan memuakkan ? -_-  
oke kalo pada ngga suka, gui ngga bakal lanjut kok ^^


	2. Friend

Interesting Love Story

Genre : Entahlah

Rate : T

Warning : TG..! KyuSung YURI..! Kyuhyun Yeoja..!

Don't like don't like.. Bash ? Kepala melayang..!

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Summary : sebuah kisah yeoja tomboy, brandalan, egois, bermuka 2 /?/ yang akhirnya berubah hanya karena seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Yesung.

Happy Reading

"Yaaakk..! Choi yesung..! Bawa sendiri belanjaanmu..! Ini berat..!" teriak kyuhyun menyodorkan belanjaan yesung.

"Yaahh kau kebanyakan protes, hanya bantu aku membawa saja.." omel yesung berjalan mendahului kyuhyun.

"Aisshh kau...!"

"Aku duluan.. Daahhh..!" kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya dengan tenang dan smirk yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN..? MANA BELANJAANKU..?" teriak yesung murka.

"Kau cari saja sendiri.. Aku pergi..!" balas kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan yesung.

"Aisshhh dasar pabbo..! Tidak berjiwa sosial..! Yeoja sinting.." yesung berbalik arah mencari belanjaannya yang ternyata tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan.

"Aaaaa... Ummaaa...!" Jerit yesung menghentakan kakinya, dengan berat hati dia membawa belanjaan itu.

.

.

.

"Appa... Sungie turun di sini saja.." kata yesung membuat sang appa mengehntikan laju mobilnya dan menengok anak sulungnya yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Waeyo chagi..? Bahkan kita masih di dalam perumahan..?" tanya sang appa.

"Ne... Sungie hanya ingin pergi ke sekolah baru dengan jalan kaki, bukankah sekolahku dekat..?" jawab yesung dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ahh arraso chagi.. Kau hati-hati ne.." kata sang appa.

"Ne appa.. Wookie unnie pergi ne.. dahh.." pamit yesung lalu turun dari mobil sang appa.

~Plaakkk..~  
"Dasar yeoja gila, kenapa kau tak mau membantuku tadi malam..?" teriak yesung setelah dia sukses memukul kepala yeoja tampan di hadapannya.

"YAAAKKK..! Kau.. Aisshhh ini masih pagi.. dan kau sudah berteriak memukuliku..?" omel kyuhyun saat tau siapa orang yang memukul kepala berharganya.

"Hanya menyapa.. Eoh sepertinya kita satu sekolahan.. Ahh akhirnya aku mempunyai teman di sekolah baru.." kata yesung senang.

"Dalam mimpimu..! Aku tak mau berteman dengan yeoja aneh seperti mu tau..!" songong kyuhyun dengan wajah sok nya.

"Yaa..! Bukankah semalam kau bilang kita berteman..?" kesal yesung menjambak rambut pendek kyuhyun.

"Yaaakk..! Arra, kita berteman dan kau harus berhenti berteriak dan memukuli temanmu..!" teriak kyuhyun.

"Tentu.."

"Kajja.. kita hampir terlambat.." ajak kyuhyun berjalan mendahului yesung.  
"Yaa kyuhyun-ah.. Apa kau benar-benar yeoja..?" tanya yesung dengan polosnya dan sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Kau bertanya itu lagi..? Aisshh bukankah aku memakai rok..?" dengus kyuhyun menarik rok selututnya.

"Ahh ne.. Tapi kenapa..? Penampilanmu seperti namja, dan kau tampan.." kata yesung membuat setan narsis itu besar kepala.

"Yahh, anggota keluarga cho memang tampan dan cantik.. Siapapun pasti iri dengan ketampananku.." ujar kyuhyun narsis sambil membenarkan poninya.

"Kau yeoja..!" usik yesung mengacak rambut kyuhyun.

"Yaaa..! Choi yesung..! Kau harus menjauhkan tanganmu dari kepala berhargaku..!" Teriak kyuhyun dan yesung sudah lari begitu saja.

"Cih,, sok sekali.. Ahh tunggu di sini..! Aku mau ke toilet..! Yaa awas saja kalau kau sampai pergi..!" Kata yesung seenaknya dan berlari memasuki toilet di sekolah barunya /?/

"Dia seenaknya sekali.. Ahh dimana kelas ku..?" monolog kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri papan pengumuman yang bisa di bilang agak ramai.

"Ohh.. ohh lihatlah,, bukankah dia lebih tampan dari kita..? Ahhh rasanya sangat iri melihat yeoja yang jauh lebih tampan dariku.. tapi tetap saja, mau bagaimanapun juga dia yeoja yang aneh,, menjijikan.." ejek salah seorang namja yang menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan remehnya, sedangkan beberapa teman namja itu hanya tertawa.

"Cih, di sekolah ini banyak sampah.." sinis kyuhyun dengan smirknya. Apapun yang mereka katakan itu sangat tak mempan untuk kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang..? Berani padaku eoh..?" tantang namja itu memelototi kyuhyun.

"Kalian kira aku takut..? Cih, apa aku harus takut dengan sampah seperti kalian..?" balas kyuhyun dengan nada sinisnya.

"Anak ini benar-benar.." kesal namja itu menarik ujung kerah seragam kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"YAAAKKK..!" ~PLAAKK~

"Namja sinting..! Kau berani menyentuh temanku eoh..? Aisshh dasar namja pabbo..! Idiot..! Menyebalkan..! Pabboya..!" pekik seorang yeoja manis yang sudah meluncurkan puluhan jitakan pada namja yang menarik kerah kyuhyun.

"Aww... yaaa..! Kau..! Aisshhh kau membela yeoja menijikan itu..? Kau sangat manis, kenapa mau berteman dengannya..?" kata namja itu saat yesung sudah menghentikan meluncurkan segala aksi jitakannya.

"Katakan sekali lagi..! YAKKK KAU NAMJA SINTING..!" pekik yesung melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke arah namja itu.

"Aisshh choi yesung,, sudahlah jangan di ladeni, kau membuang wakt saja..!" dengus kyuhyun menarik yesung yang masih kesal.

"Biarkan aku memukulinya sampai babak belur..! Dia menyebalkan..!" pekik yesungmencoba melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang memegangi lengannya.

"Aisshh kau membuang waktu kita.. Kajja.." kyuhyun merangkul yesung membuat yeoja itu mau tak mau mengikuti apa kata temannya.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu aku kan..? Kenapa meninggalkanku..? Dan juga kenapa kau tak melawan mereka..? Jangan bilang kau takut..? Kau tak malu dengan penampilanmu..? Aisshh ku kira kau pemberani. Ternyata kau itu pe...Ehmptt.."

"Kau bisa diam..? Telingaku panas mendengar ocehanmu..!" kesal kyuhyun membungkam mulut yesung.

"Tadi aku hanya ingin melihat kelas. Dan aku malas meladeni namja itu, hanya membuang waktu saja.." jawab kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir mungil yesung.

"Jinjayo..? Lalu kita satu kelas..?" tanya yesung semangat.

"Molla... aku belum melihatnya.." jawab kyuhyun dingin.

"Pabboya..! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi..?" Kesal yesung memukul kepala kyuhyun.

"Aisshh yaaa..! Bukankah tadi kau merusuh..? Aku belum sempat melihat kelasnya.. Kajja kita kembali kesana.. Kau juga harus mencari sepatumu..!" dengus kyuhyun dan yesung hanya menundukan kepalanya menatap nanar kakinya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

mianhae dikit :3 ini gui baru ngetik -_-

dan mata ngga bisa di ajak kompromi :3 udah ngantuk banget :3

mianhae kalo jadinya aneh :3 tapi emang dari awal semua ff gui pada aneh kan xD

: gomawo udah suka ^^ ini udah di next xD chap kedua aneh kan xD :D

: hahaha KyuSung hard ship yakk ^^ xD :v call me hyung tadi siang baru apdet :v yang love boy kapan" aja :v

Kim Raein : hahaha kan emang dasarnya cerewet xD . masa iya yesung di jadiin cool kek kyudad xD kan ga ngeh /?/ jangan di teror :v sadis amat :v

CloudSparkyuLove : hahaha ff aneh xD . anak yemom yang penasaran yakk /?/

chintiasakurai1 : udah nonna ^^

LittleCloud'sIrizv : yaakk kan ada tulisan gede KYUSUNG YURI onoh :v.  
sama xD gui kan juga ga tau sistem yuri gimana xD .

cassandraelf : #Tabok

AuraKim : Udah :v

Harpaairiry : udah.. ^^ Gomawo :D

Guest : hahaha gui juga pertama kalinya bikin beginian xD  
udah di lanjut ini ^^

buat yang udah ripiu makasih yakk Gomawo gamsahamnida #bow.  
yang ripiu nya ngga kebale maapin ^^ mungkin kelewat, karena gui udah ngantuk :3  
meskipun gui tau ini ff aneh kek Yemom, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini kan FF, jadi maklumilah /?/  
Okeh,, sampai ketemu chap depan :v ^^


	3. Attention

MAAF YA... BUKAN APA"..  
BUAT YANG NGGA SUKA SAMA FF INI. MIANHAE

BUKANNYA DARI AWAL AKU UDAH KASIH TULISAN GEDE BANGET YURI..! DAN GS KYUSUNG.

KALO EMANG KALIAN NGGA SUKA SAMA FF KU, AKU NGGA BAKAL LANJUTIN KOK.. AKU BAKAL HAPUS FF KU..

AKU TAU KYUHYUN HYUNG ITU GIMANA, DAN NGGA MEMUNGKINKAN JADI YEOJA, JADI AKU MINTA MAAF #BOW

AKU GA BERMAKSUD.. AKU KAN CUMA NYAMPAIIN IMAJINASIKU, KALO EMANG KALIAN NGGA SUKA YAUDAH AKU NGGA BAKAL PUBLISH FF AJAIB KU. AKU MINTA MAAF BANGET KALO SEMUA FF ANEHKU GANGGU..

KALO EMANG BANYAK YANG NGGA SUKA SAMA FF KU. AKU NGGA BAKAL PUBLISH LAGI KOK MIANHAE #BOW :)

By : Guixiannim / Boychan


End file.
